Like Riding a Vagina Bike
.jpg | imagecaption = Jack, Izzy and Emma go public at the party. | airdate = * 21 Feb 2017, Audience Network * TBN, Netflix | runtime = 27m 52s | writer = John Scott Shepherd | director = Sara St. Onge | previous = "Sex Fairy and the Eternal Flames" | next = "Remember, Ruby, Remember" }} " " is the second episode in Season 2 of the romantic comedy TV series, You Me Her. Synopsis The throuple come out at a neighborhood party, with mixed results. Carmen and Dave try to make amends for their prudishness by inviting Jack, Emma, and Izzy on an unusual double date. Plot Jack, Emma, and Izzy go to the watch the game party with some trepidation, but do make their big announcement and, initially, it seems to go well. After something under 30 seconds Lori puts 2 & 1 together, makes 3 and after Ava tells her that Emma has threatened here, says she'll make sure Emma's firm don't get the contract - that Emma had been relying on for her promotion to partner. Back home, Emma panics. Jack and Izzy jealously compete for who can make her feel better until Emma declares it "a draw". Later, Carmen and Dave discuss what happened at the party and how they could make the new throuple feel accepted, and themselves feel less uncool... At Emma's office, her boss, Danielle asks her in for a meeting. Emma's nervous but it turns out that her new "domestic arrangement" doesn't bother her boss at all. She is bothered by the allegations that Emma threatened a child. She delays the announcement of Emma's promotion and moves her onto a much smaller and less visible project. Emma complains but has to accept it. As a parting shot she says "so much for women helping women", Danielle replies that she's not a woman, she's an architect. Jack and his brother, Gabe, discuss what's happened. Gabe seems to think Jack's having a breakdown. Over lunch he suggests that Jack is about to lose Emma, Jack picks up his meal and walks away, as Emma walks in and announces she's quitting her job. Gabe scoffs, but has got his brother a promise of a job interview, at a college. Izzy meets Nina at college, and they're talking again - Izzy's "Pizza is the answer to everything" approach seems to have merit. Walking home, Emma thinks that her firm has been unfair to her for some time, she tells Jack the Partnership promise has been retracted and suggests that it might be the time to start her own company. They're both nervous but reassure each other and carry on home. Izzy and Nina eat Pizza and smoke .... something at Izzy's flat. Nina is switching classes and has a real job, not escorting. She's falling for Andy, Izzy's ex. They worry that Nina is Andy's rebound girl. Izzy says not to use the "L" word. Emma and Jack get simultaneous texts from Carmen and Dave, inviting them on a double date, the five of them. Emma and Jack are pleased their friends are reaching out to them. Jack also gets a text about his interview at Griffin College the next day, thanks to his brother Gabe. Emma frets about him taking a job he doesn't want, but Jack says he's happy with it. Emma call Izzy. Izzy is still at Nina's, and answers the phone with "Hi monkey" to Emma... Nina doesn't believe her ears. Andy comes in while Izzy's talking on the phone, kisses Nina and sits down. Izzy's uncomfortable, makes her excuses and leaves - but without too much bad feeling, she tells them about the double date before she goes. They're going to a club called China Girl, Nina says that they're going there for Izzy, so that they seem "cool", Izzy looks as if she agrees. Cast Main Cast Recurring * Jarod Joseph as Andy * Jennifer Spence as Carmen * Ennis Esmer as Dave * Chelah Horsdal as Lori * Laine MacNeil as Ava * Jerry Wasserman as Dean Weinstock * Patrick Gilmore as Shaun Co-Starring Gallery References Category:Season 2 Episodes